


Hallucinations

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hallucinations, Whumptober, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: The Black Lion had taken a nasty hit and fell, landing on the planet he had been hovering over. The fall had seemed to release something from the plants because the clear air had become hazy, and when Keith blinked he hadn’t been in the lion, rather standing in front of his home.





	Hallucinations

No matter how much Keith wanted to believe that this was real, he knew better. The man he was facing wasn’t the real Shiro. Most people seem to think he’s stupid, that he would fall for anything if it meant the ones he loved would be safe, but in all honesty? In reality? That wasn’t true. As much as the male missed his brother, he knew that the man in front of him, holding that same smile and a hand out to him, wasn’t real. 

Because the real one is dead. 

Because they weren’t on Earth. 

Because the sounds were off. 

Because he could hear Lance in the back of his head telling him that they were on the way, coming to get him and bring him back to the castle. That’s right. 

None of it is real because Keith was on a solo mission. The Black Lion had taken a nasty hit and fell, landing on the planet he had been hovering over. The fall had seemed to release something from the plants because the clear air had become hazy, and when Keith blinked he hadn’t been in the lion, rather standing in front of his home. The one he had stayed in with his father, who at the moment stood behind Shiro with a smile.

It seemed that whatever was released had seeped deep into his mind, pulling out wishes that he had. Keith wished for his family back. Keith wished that he could see Shiro again, his Shiro, the one that had practically raised him. He wanted to see his dad again, to introduce him and Krolia once more and be an actual family. 

“Come on, Keith.” The voice was wrong. It didn’t sound enough like Shiro for him to fall for it, but at the same time part of him just wanted to hug the man. “We can go home now. Together.” A family. It wasn’t complete, though. Adam was gone. Lance wasn’t there. Krolia was gone. Hunk, Pidge, Coran, Allura...all of the people he thought as family was gone.

So he turned and he ran. 

Ran from his dreams that seemed like nightmares at the moment. From his dad, from Shiro, from home. 

Suddenly he was back in the cave, the very one that they had found the blue lion in. Instead of the lion, though, Lance stood in the center of the water. It went to his hips, but Keith knew below he wore nothing just like the top. Slowly he turned, giving a smile to the male as he slowly put a hand out. 

_Come on, Mullet._

It sounded jut like him. It looked just like him. And really Keith almost went to him. Almost. 

But just as he took a step forward, everything went dark. There were no more hallucinations, no more voices. Just silence. Looking forward, he saw Shiro again, though this time he looked so much more real. There was a smile on his face as he stepped forward, gently placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“You can do this.”

With that he was gone, leaving Keith in the black lion once again. The voices from the radio were more clear now, Allura staying Hunk and Lance are there, getting his lion and bringing him back. He let out a sigh, then a laugh as he slumped back into his seat, finally turning on the mic. “Thank you guys.”


End file.
